THE ELEMENT CHALLENGE
by Xxemily-rosexX
Summary: this is a challenge and my go at my challenge. everyone welcome to try out the ELEMENT CHALLENGE! :P
1. INTRO

**Heyy guys and girls i have a really easy challenge for our writers Yay:**

**The Element challenge!!!**

**To do this challenge all you have to do is write a story or oneshots that in clued these elements:**

**WATER**

**FIRE**

**AIR**

**EARTH**

**METAL **

**LIGHT**

**DARKNESS**

**HAPPINESS **

**SADNESS **

**(I KNOW THOSE 2 –ABOVE-ARENT ELEMENTS BUT I WANNA DO IT ANYWAY: P)**

**LIFE **

**DEATH**

**So I hope some people do it. It's for the Sisters Grimm in any genre –but i wanna see some**

**Puck-Sabrina: ). **

**Bye :p**


	2. WATER

The Grimm's –plus Puck- were at the beach. They were enjoying their time off from being fairytale detective. Daphne and Red was enjoying playing around on the sand, Uncle Jake was cooking hot dogs on a grill, Puck was tossing around a beach ball, and Sabrina was lying on a beach towel.

Then Puck lost balance with his beach ball and it landed on top of Sabrina's head. She shot up and sent a death glare to Puck.

"You did that on purpose!" She shouted at him.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that your head is prone to beach balls," he replied. That did it. Those made her go over the edge. She got up and started running towards him as he started running for his life. He ran towards the water, he knew that was a disadvantage for her. She hated the beach. But she came in after him anyway.

Pretty soon, he started splashing at her and pretty soon, she started laughing. Her guard was let down to allow the fun take over her. She splashed back at him. They continued to splash at each other until his last splash at her included grabbing her around the waist and tossing her around. They soon stopped and realized the position they were in. She turned to him still in his arms. She traced her hands up his well built arms and around his round tough shoulders to his neck. They were so close now they could feel each other breaths over lapping the other. The water drenched their entire bodies, making them lost in their attraction. They leaned in and Sabrina's forehead slammed into Puck's mouth.

"OW!" They both shouted at the same time. Puck dropped Sabrina and they covered their forehead or mouth. Sabrina turned around and saw Daphne and Red standing there grinning at them.

"Sorry for interrupting, we thought you still wanted to play some beach basketball," Red said nervously.

"It's beach volleyball and no, we don't want to play," Puck said rather irritatingly; obviously mad at the girls for ruining the moment. Then he felt a splash of water hit his face. He turned to Sabrina and saw a mischievous smile spread across her face. It didn't take long for him to join in.

"Girl, you are going down," he said as Sabrina started running across the water and Puck chasing her after her.


	3. FIRE

All the Grimm's and Puck were trudging through the forest. They were on a stakeout and had to hike there. Puck of course wanted to fly but being the everafter he had been chosen to carry all the bags (everafter strength), and with all the weight he couldn't get off the ground. He had tried… it wasn't pretty.

"Ok libelling well set up camp here" granny said. Everyone gave a faint cheer and fell to the ground with a unison "oomph".

"Ok everyone, Jake go and unpack the packs, Daphne and Red go set up the tents, I'll start cooking dinner and Puck and Sabrina go find some firewood and start a campfire." Granny said in a commanding and annoyingly peppy voice. Then each person went to do their job. Except Sabrina and Puck, they were still on the ground exhausted. Granny raised an eyebrow at them. Sabrina groaned and struggled to stand up.

"Come on Puck "she mumbled. Surprisingly Puck got up and followed her into he forest to exhausted to protest. "Well that's a first." granny said to herself, then went on to make jasmine butterfly stew.

_In the forest_

The two trudged through the forest picking up random pieces of sticks that they could use and throwing them on the magic carpet. Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees causing them to jump.

"I'm sure it was nothing" Puck muttered more to himself than to anyone else. Sabrina giggled a bit and kept walking but was more awake now. Puck was a lot more alert now watching the trees cautiously and walking closer and more protectively to Sabrina. Sabrina noticed the closeness but ignored it. She knew that he was protective of the family " _coz if I wasn't then id have no free food" _he would say but Sabrina knew that even so he did care about the family somewhere…

Suddenly there was a loud BANG causing Puck to jump in front of Sabrina on instinct and Sabrina to give a small scream.

"What the heck was that?" Sabrina asked.

"How would I know?" Puck replied looking around. "Let's head back "he said after he had finished surveying the area.

"Yea" Sabrina said shiftily "carpet take the wood back to the camp" she said turning around. Before they could count to ten the carpet was gone.

"Wow. What a coward" Puck laughed. Sabrina looked angrily at him but then started laughing with him. They then started to head back.

They didn't talk much on the way back, to tired. But on the way back Puck stopped abruptly and shoved Sabrina onto the ground. "Yey why'd yo…." Puck put his hand over her mouth shutting her up. She started trying to get up but Puck pinned her down with his body on hers. Sabrina blushed.

Then Puck took his hand off her mouth and relaxed her body. "Good he's gone." He muttered lifting himself off Sabrina.

"What the heck was that about?" Sabrina yelled at him.

"There's been a guy stalking us for the past 30 minutes" he replied coolly.

"And you couldn't have said anything?" she said angrily, but seeing his point.

"Sorry, now let's get back" he replied looking sincere.

"Ok" Sabrina replied.

When they got back to the campsite the tents were up, dinner was ready and a huge campfire was blazing.

"Where have you two been?" Red asked.

"We got lost" Puck lied smoothly.

"Well be more carful next time libelling, you never know what's lurking around in the forest. Now where going to bed you two finish dinner and go to sleep ok?" Granny said.

"Ok granny" Sabrina said. The family each went to there tents leaving Puck and Sabrina around the campfire.

"Puck was there really a guy behind us?" Sabrina asked suddenly.

"Yea" Puck replied blushing not looking at her.

"Well thanks" Sabrina smiled at him.

"Welcome" he smiled back still blushing a bit.

After Sabrina and Puck had finished their dinner they started to walk to their tents.

"hey Puck" Sabrina said.

"yea" he said looking back.

"thanks again" she whispered in his ear then kissed him gently on the lips for just a second. When she pulled back she giggled and ran to her tent leaving Puck standing there shocked. He brushed his lips from where hers had just been and smiled.

"i love campfires"


	4. AIR

Sabrina loved to fly. She loved the feeling of the wind in her hair and how free she felt. Secretly she loved the times that she had to go flying with Puck. She knew she was safe no matter how many times he dropped her he always caught her again. She loved the wind how easily it moved how relaxed it was not caring where it would go. Sometimes she withed her life was like that. That she and her parent had just flown through there troubled times knowing that soon she would return home. But without that wind in her life she would have never have meet Granny or Uncle Jake or even Puck. Puck, when she felt really tired of life, when she felt sad she went to Puck. Not to talk but because he understood what it was like to fly, that's why he has such a free sprit he was part of the wind. She would sometimes go to him and ask his to take her flying in the forest. Sometimes he'd refuse, sometimes he would want a payment but she loved it when he just said yes. Not talking out her problems but giving her the chance to feel free. Even being around him she would feel calmer, like when she was flying with him. She loved the wind, and sometimes she even loved Puck.


	5. EARTH

Unbelievable! I had to get sick today of all days!" Sabrina groaned into her pillow.

"Puck finally asks me out, and I have to get a cold! Why does this stuff happen to me?" Sabrina pushed herself up and sighed.

When they had first arrived at the Ferryport Landing, Sabrina and Puck had hated each other, and neither were interested in each other. After a while, though, she started noticing things about Puck that she hadn't noticed before. Like the cute way his hair went after flying, or the way he always gave everything 110 percent, even if he did complain about it, which was ALL the time. She had recently been debating over whether to ask him out or not, when he suddenly walked up to her and asked her if she wanted to go out with him. Well of course she said yes, and now here she was, on the evening of her fabulous date with Puck, and she had a cold. Sabrina walked over to her window and looked out. When she saw Red walking past, she got an idea. She opened the window and leaned out.

"Hey Red!" Sabrina waved from her window. Red looked up from her bag of chips and saw Sabrina waving to her.

"Hey Sabrina! What's up?" she asked.

"Can you do me a huge favor? Tell Puck that I won't be able to meet him tonight because I'm sick." Sabrina called out before starting a coughing fit.

"I didn't know you were meeting Puck! Are you guys going on a date?" she asked.

"Yes! Now, please just go tell him!" Sabrina yelled between coughs.

"Alright, alright! I'm going! Jeez!" Red muttered as she walked to Pucks room.

Puck was going over his date with Sabrina tonight when he heard the knock on the door.

"Coming!" he yelled. He opened the door to find Red standing there.

"Hey crazy. You need something?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey Puck. Sabrina wanted me to tell you that she can't meet you tonight because she's sick. You should have seen her coughing earlier, I thought she was choking on something." Red shook her head.

"Really? Well, thanks Red. See ya." Puck said.

"Bye." Red responded before walking away.

Puck, meanwhile, had closed the door and was leaning against the door, thinking.

'So she's sick huh? Well, I guess I'm gonna have to improvise.'

That evening, Sabrina lay sprawled on her bed, surrounded by mountains of tissues and cough drops.

"Ugh, what if he never asks me out again?" she asked herself, shuddering at the thought. Suddenly, she heard a tap on her window. Confused, she got up and opened the window to find Puck sitting on the ledge with his wings out, balancing a huge picnic basket on his lap.

"Can I come in?" he asked. When she nodded, still speechless, he climbed in her window and set the picnic basket on the floor.

"Red told me you were sick, and I didn't want all this food to go to waste, so I thought I would bring our date to you." he said, shrugging his shouders. So it surprised him when Sabrina threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you Puck. This is the nicest thing anyone's done for me." Sabrina said, tears shining in her eyes. Puck hesitated, then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're welcome, Sabrina . You know I'd do anything for you. Your the one that keeps me on the ground"

**OK ITS NOT REALLY EARTH BUT IT KINDA IS :P**


	6. METAL

It is my birthday! Yayayay. I am now 15 years old, and lovin it. This morning Daphne shockingly enough was up before me and was shaking me awake with possible that biggest grin on her face I've ever seen.

"Wake up Sabrina, wake up! It's your birthday. Come on get up, Uncle Jake is making pancakes." That got me up. If Uncle Jake was cooking it meant only one thing…. NORMAL FOOD.

I got up and raced don't the stairs unfortunately in fell (what a shock). I expected a big bang and a sore nose but nothing. I opened my eyes and found I was just like floating above the floor. "_What the"_ I suddenly got flipped over and fell to the floor so I landed of my but.

"OW" I yelled. I looked up to see Puck grinning over me laughing. I at kicked his feet hoping to trip him but he simply jumped over them. After he was done laughing he held out his hand to help me up still grinning. I looked at it as something dangerous but in the end I grabbed it and got hauled up still glaring at Puck.

"Happy birthday Grim" he said now giving me a genuine smile. Weird.

"Thanks" I grumbled walking to the kitchen. Now he'd put me in a bad mood. Stupid puck. Suddenly I was spun around and now facing Puck again who was still smiling.

"Come on it was jokes don't be mad" he said sincerely surprising me. I rose and eyebrow at him. "Look" he continued. "I promise not to pull any pranks or jokes or whatever for today jus coz it's your birthday, but I get an extra slice of cake. Deal?"

I looked at him stunned. I never thought that Puck would do soothing like this for me. But hey I had to agree I mean wouldn't you?

"Deal" I said shaking his hand. Before turning and walking into the kitchen. When I walked in I thought I would cry. There were plates of eggs, bacon, pancakes, fruit and toast. And it was all normal. Yayay for Uncle Jake.

"Happy birthday Brina" Jake said when she entered. "You hungry"? "Defiantly"! "Then what you waiting for, dig in everyone".

After that we all kind of went crazy.

_**After breakfast **_

"Hey where's granny?" I asked.

"She'll be back in a second. She just went to get something" Daphne said taking her plate over to the sink.

"Here I am" granny said entering the room. She walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Happy birthday libelling" she said smiling.

"Presents" Daphne and Puck yelled grinning.

"Not yet we just need to wai…" the door bell rang.

"Oh well never mind". Granny said smiling.

"Who's here granny" Daphne asked

"Oh just some friends that wanted to come around to celebrate with us." She answered walking to the door. When she opened it we all greeted the guests.

There was Snow White, Charming, Mr Seven (who was actually smiling), Briar, Hamsted and as a big shock Baba Yaga all smiling at us (ok Charming was trying) all saying happy birthday.

Granny usurered them all in to the living room. Puck and Daphne looked at her expectantly. She sighed.

"Presents" she said happily. Puck and Daphne cheered and before I knew it I was on Pucks back having a piggy back around to the big chair. I just started laughing; it was my birthday I deserved to have some fun.

Puck put me down and silence came over the room waiting for granny.

"Ok, who wants to go first?"

After that it was another blur of shouting, laughing and lots of coloured paper.

_Later_

I had sssooo many presents! I got:

~Granny and Mr Cains: like a thousand bucks worth of cloths shop vouches- cranny said she didn't know how to dress a teenage girl.

~Daphne: A CD that I had been really wanting.  
~Uncle Jake and Briar (aww they got one together): a ring that had a small amount of magic that makes make-up appear on my face- thank you God now I can stop making myself look freakishly weird!!!

~Snow White and Charming: a dress that I don't think I could wear, it seemed to revelling.

~Mr Seven: is letting me and the family have free limo trips around town for two weeks- it's gonna be sssooo awesome! I could have my party in there!!

~Hamsted: a book about real crimes- I love reading crime stories. They help me sleep at night! I know I'm weird.

~Baba yaga: a vanity mirror which was actually pretty nice it was like braded metal.

Pucks present kind of surprised me. It was a necklace. The string was braided in patters and colour. But the strange part was it had a piece of metal on the end. Not nice metal I'll tell you but like a rusty piece of steel.

"You could have done a bit better Puck" Daphne whispers. Puck looked surprised and confused but then he grinned.

"You'll see" he said mysteriously.

_Later that night._

_NOBODYS PVO._

That night Sabrina crept out of her room and into Pucks. She didn't get his present and how he had been so mysterious at what it was/did.

So she snuck in. She planned to yell in his ear to wake him up so was really suprised to find him sitting on his trampoline grinning at her.

"Took you long enough" he said still grinning .

"How did you..." I stare=ted

"I know you Grim" he said as if it explained everything... well it kinda did.

"You want to know about the necklace, don't you?" she nodded picking the necklace out from under her shirt.

"I'll show you" he said quietly. Picking the metal off her chest hearing her catch her breath almost silently. He then crushed the metal into his hand surprising Sabrina.

"Why'd you do that" she half whispered half yelled.

"Look" he said quietly. She looked down at the metal and gasped. It was now a beautiful heart with a small S in it.

"How do you do that"? She asked.

"Just think of a design and curl you hand around the metal and it will change. You try". Puck said releasing the heart. Sabrina picked up the heart and thought of a design. When she had chosen it she clenched her fist around the metal. She felt it go through her fingers creating the shape. Finally she opened her eyes and her fist. There in her hand was the letter P.

"Thank-you so much puck I love it" she said hugging him smiling.

"Welcome. Happy birthday Brina."

**Heyy guys this one's for metal soz it took me a bit to update but i hope you likely**

**Thanks to all that reviewed and let me know if you wanna do the challenge i'd love to read them.**

**Seeya **


	7. LIGHT

**Heyy this story will be like a 2-shot for light and darkness k. **

**This one is the light.**

**Hope you like :p**

"Today we will be learning how to develop photos" Mrs Caughley said to the class.

"I know, I know" Suzie the class teachers pet and overachiever said. Loser.

Mrs Caughley sighed. "Yes Suzie".

"You take the to a photo shop, then wait till there done" she said snootily. Oh she's also a pretty big ditz.

"No Suzie. We will be using a darkroom and special chemical" he said like explaining to a idiot or a Puck ha-ha.

"Even I knew that" Puck said from behind me. Everyone started laughing at that even Mrs Caughley quietly of course.

"Ok everyone, ssshhh. Now everyone pair up and come and get a camera from the front. "Mrs Caughley yelled over the laughing. Of course when she said pair of it started up another yelling match on who wanted to be with who. Unfortunately that meant all of Puck followers rushed up to him, practically begging to be his partner.

"Ladies, ladies calm down" he said smugly. Of course they all shut up and you could tell they were praying to be the 'lucky lady' to be pared with Puck. I just sat there when the rest of them walk away I'd be stuck with one of them…

"Oi Grim" he suddenly said.

"What" I said back slightly annoyed. If he asked me to chose who he should be partners with again I will so kill him.

"Wanna be partners?" he replied casually. I was in slight shock and I think we had lost the class for a minute there but I was happy. I will admit it (in my head) I do like Puck. He can be sweet, charming, a bit of a flirt but he was HOT.

"Fine" I replied coolly. We both got up and went to the front desk where Mrs Caughly was sitting not paying attention.

"Um… me and Puck are working together" I said to her waking her up.

"Oh, sorry dazed off there. Ok grab a camera." She said smiling at us.

"You all have and 10 minutes to take a few pictures around the school, no more then 5 or 6 though, we don't have much time. Starting" she looked down at her watch. "Now" she said and the class came back to life. They where talking about Puck choosing me and all the girls where glaring at me.

"Come on, lets get out of here before you groupies' attack me" I said quietly to him. He laughed but agreed. He picked up a camera and we nearly ran out the room to doge the obsessive teen girls.

When we got out Puck turned around with the camera in hand grinning.

"Smile" he said aiming the camera. I didn't like having my picture taken but I made an exception. _Might as well _I thought. I quickly flashed a smile and he took the picture.

"My turn" I said snatching the camera off him he frowned but then his face split into a grin.

"Wanna get a picture of me huh Grim. Well if you insist" he said smirking. He started doing funny 'manly' poses. I laughed and took the picture. He then snatched the camera off me and grabbed my arm bringing me to his side.

"What are you doing" I asked annoyed. Even though I was pretty happy being close to him.

"Just smile Grim" pointing the camera at us. I sighed but smiled. Just before the camera went off he leaned closer and kissed my check. He had kissed me and it was on film. Oh and we were about to be surrounded by groupies. Oh Joy!

"Oh crap" Puck said quietly under his breath. We turned and all his fans were behind us glaring ready to attack.

"1… we learnt how to invade this situation…2…. we had to look like we were trapped and then… 3 RUN LIKE HELL. Ok it was a slow training day.

We both took off as the fans started to chase us.

We turned a sharp corner and Puck picked us up and quickly opened his wings, flying us away from the group- without them seeing of course.

"Wow that was close" he said. He flew us onto the roof we thought we would be safe up there.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate your groupies?" I said to him in annoyed voice.

"Many time" he said laughing. I started laughing with him.

I looked out at the view…

"Wow" I said. I never knew the view up there was so great.

Puck walked up behind me I could feel the heat radiating of his chest. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me. I jumped in shock. _What is he doing_? Suddenly he slid his hands from my waits to my neck. I was in shock and couldn't move. He then picked the camera from my neck. Now I get it. I turned to give his a mean look to find him smirking.

"What's wrong Grim cant handle being without me?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You are so stupid" I said rolling my eyes. "Lets get a picture of the view and then head back."

"Ok" he said turning the camera out to the view. It was really beautiful.

"Come here Grim" he said when he had finished taking the picture. He was at the edge of the roof holding one hand out. I walked over and grabbed his hand. He jumped off and we free fell for like 10 meters… I was screaming after the first 2… he suddenly pulled me to his chest. He swooped upwards laughing like an idiot.

"Hahaha" you should have seen your face." He said laughing. I hit him on the back of the head.

"OW" he said still with a smile on his face.

"Come on lets get back" I said sighing. I knew he was gonna do that, he does it every time I just can't get used to it. As we were walking back, while Puck kept cracking lame jokes, he quickly and delicately slides his hand into my hand. He acted as if nothing was different and kept walking I on the other hand was surprised but went along with it. It was a bright day and it was about to get dark… time to develop the pictures.

**I hope you liked it. Thankyou to all those that reviewed your all the best :P. the second part is in darkness and I'll finish that soon. **

**Bye XOX**


	8. DARKNESS

**Ok it took a while but I had tests this week so yea I hope you like and I promise to keep going faster next time. **

When we finally walked back to the room we found we were the last ones there. All the girls where hulled in a corner whispering and glaring at me, probably plotting my doom. The guys on the other hand where in the other corner acting like... well guys.

"there you two are" Mrs Caughley said as we entered.

"We were about to send out a search party". We both shrugged. What could we say' oh we just had to fly onto the roof- yea you know fly with Pucks wings- away for his groupies...I DONT THINK SO.

"Well since you where last here you're going too developed last. Go sit down and wait you may have to wait till after school though the lessons nearly done." Again we shrugged and sat down. All of a sudden all the girls swarmed around Puck. Creepy.

I got up and walked to another table. I looked back, he was staring at me. He looked kind of sad that I had ditched him with those things. I smirked at him and stuck out my tongue. Ha-ha for him but I knew he'd get me back. After 10 minutes half of the class was gone. The guys had a hard time prying the girls away from Puck though, it was pretty funny.

After a bit more we were the last ones left in the class. When almost all the girls had left he had moved over to sit with me and was now flicking through the photos. I started to feel sleepy and closed my eyes.

"Come on Grimm get up" was the first thing that I heard. I opened my eyes to see Puck standing next to me.

"What"! I said mad he woke me up.

"It's our turn in the darkroom" he whispered in my ear. I shivered and lightly blushed. I had to be locked in a darkroom, alone, with Puck. Damn it!

"Kay" I said quietly standing up. We went to the front.

"Ok you two are the last ones to finish. Mrs Caughley said happy her day was nearly over. "When your in the room there will be a small bit of red light so you can see what you're doing. Take to film out inside and….blah blah blah. She kept going till we got it, then she took us to the room.

"Ok have fun" she finished before locking us in. it was pitch black for a moment but then a red light when on. We went to work. We did all the stuff she told us to do and then we just and we just had to wait for the pictures to develop. We where silent for a few minutes until, I couldn't take it any more.

"Puck" I said quietly. "Mmhh" was the replied in the darkness.

"Why'd you ask me to be your partner?" I wanted to know, it had shocked me when he'd asked me.

I felt him shrug next to me. "I don't know. Coz I wanted to I guess." I nodded I guess it made sense I didn't think he'd want to be surrounded by those girls all day.

"And" he continued. I kinda wanted to be alone with you. Even in the darkness in could see his blush, I was pretty sure he could see mine as well.

"W…why" I asked. Turning to face him.

"uumm… c…coz...I… um… I just wanted to. He said looking away blushing. I took a step closer. "Really?" he turned to me looking as best he could into my eyes. I edged forward.

"But why?" I pressed. He came a bit closer before answering.

"I guess its me getting older and hormones. The old man says I should be swimming in it by now. But I just… you just look different now I don't get but you do". He took a big step towards me, I stepped back we continued this until I had my back against the wall of the tiny room.

"Puck are you ok". I asked looking up at his eyes. I've become pretty good at reading his emotions through his eyes. They shocked me. They where a deep dark green with silver threaded them. I'd never seen his eyes like this but I had a pretty good Idea what they met. Lust.

He was leaning against me now. Playing with my hair. He looked into my eyes and backed away, he must have seen the small bit of fear in them. It wasn't that I was scared of him. It was just; being trapped by the guy you liked in a small corner of a tiny almost black room kinda freaked me out.

And then he started babbling… "Sabrina I'm sorry, I didn't mean it scare you it just I umm I don't know I…" I interrupted him by putting my hand on his mouth.

"Puck" "mhes" he tried to reply. "shut up" I quickly took my hand off his lips and replaced them with my lips. He seemed surprised for a moment but then I felt him smile against my lips and he started to kiss back. It was a passionate kiss filled with all the thing we had never said to each other, all the sorryes that needed to be said and, all the promises we wanted to keep. It was wonderful.

I had to pull back to breath but Puck didn't stop. He kissed down my neck to my collarbone, and then kissed back up stopping at a spot near the top of my neck I shuddered; it was kinda a sweet spot. I hadn't noticed I'd been moaning but when Puck put his hand over my mouth I started praying Mrs Caughley hadn't heard us. He went back the my sweet spot and stared sucking.

He was branding me, making sure people knew I was his. Then I realised I was his. I'd seen the future, we'd be married one day. This was right and I loved it. He came back and kissed murmuring mine on my lips before realising me hugging me tight to him.

There was a ding. We looked up to see our photos where done. We smiled. We fixed up the photos. And walked out of the room where Mrs Caughley was sitting reading a magazine. She looked up at us smiling.

"Did you have fun" she asked.

"Sure" Puck replied. "we didn't mess up".

"good, good" she said. "well lets have a quick look at you photos" she said holding her hand out for the folder.

Puck handed them to her and she quickly looked through them smiling.

"Very good" she said handing them back, "you two can go home now". We turned to collect their books and left. Before the door closed I looked back and looked at Mrs Caughley. I caught her eye and the smiling teacher winked at me. I blushed and ran back to Puck.

"I think she knew" I said to Puck taking his hand. He just smirked and suddenly through me into the air. I screamed but then felt two strong arms around my waist. Puck was in front of me smiling.

"That was definitely the best science class" he said before kissing me.

I got to say life is fun in the dark!


	9. HAPPINESS

**YAY I updated. I know its been a bit but here is Happiness!**

**Happiness**

I woke up feeling different. I didn't feel down or annoyed, I felt… happy. I got out finding that I was alone.

_Daphne must be don stairs eating. _

I decided to change and go down as well. I changed in to some short shorts that I never wear and a tank top. It was summer. I brushed my hair and walked don stairs with a big smile on my face.

On the way down I ran into Elvis.

"Hello Elvis. How are you my special doggy" I said in the silly voice people use for their dog's while rubbing his face. He seemed surprised but took advantage of the fact that I was acting weird to get a belly rub.

After I pampered Elvis I went down stairs.

"good morning everyone" I said in a overly happy voice" _ok something's wrong with me._

"Uuummm… morning Grimm" I looked around only to see Puck at the table shoving his mouth with food. I was confused.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went down into town today. I we had to stay to watch the house…don't you remember this."

I thought. "No I guess I just forgot" I said cheerily, sitting down next to him.

"So what's for breakfast I said brushing my finger gently up and down his arm. He looked at me funny.

"Uuummm… green eggs and ham. Are you feeling ok?"

"Never better" I whispered in his ear. He shivered. This was fun.

I looked down at the table and picked up my plate and started eating. Puck kept giving me a strange look during breakfast.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked putting his hand to my forehead.  
"Awww, are you worried about me?" I asked inching closer to his smiling.

He stuttered." Nnn…no… I just uumm." I giggled.

"Its not that I don't want you to care about me" I whispered into his neck gaining another shiver. I kissed his neck, he moaned. I giggled and moved my lips up to his.

He seemed shocked at first but relaxed and kissed back.

_I still don't get why I'm so happy today… but its worth it._

**IN THE TOWN (no ones POV)**

"Heyy uncle Jake how long will the happy pills you slipped into Sabrina's drink last?" Daphne whispered in his ear.

"For the day." He replied. "Why do you think where taking mum shopping?"


	10. SADNESS

**I am sorry that it's taken me so long to update I've been packed with stuff so I promise I will update sooner I promise.**

**SADNESS **

_I'm really down today; yesterday I was on such a high but today I'm like dead. Yesterday Puck and I were being well… friendly because how happy I was. We had no idea what was wrong with me. Until our 'loving' family and explained._

FLASHBACK

Puck and I were asleep on the couch until we where awoken by Daphne, Red and Uncle Jake laughing their heads off.

"What are you all laughing at?" I yelled sleepily at them snuggling closer to Puck.

Wait a sec…

I shot up and jumped away from Puck blushing. This of course brought on a new wave of laughter. I looked from Puck to Daphne, to Uncle Jake to Red and to Puck again…

"WHAT DID YOU DO??!!" I yelled at the group of people currently rolling on the floor laughing their heads off.

_After several minutes of shouting and attacking Uncle Jake, Daphne and Red they finally stopped laughing and explained what they had done. _

……..after a bit of torture

"Uncle Jake spiked your drink last night with a happy pill" Red finally admitted after we threatened to take away her crayons.

We turned to them glaring. Daphne and Uncle Jake tried to escape but Puck had an excellent punishment for them I just couldn't say no to…

For the next two hour Uncle Jake and Daphne, (Red didn't really do anything so we let her go) were pelted with water bombs, stick bombs, glop grenades and many other nasty things that Puck, and his chimps, just 'happened' to have, while me and Puck watch from a tree house in him amazing room laughing our butts off.

END OF FLASHBACK

_But today I was feeling terrible._

_Uncle Jake said that it would be a side-effect of the happy pill, 'you'll feel pretty bad tomorrow'. And I did. _

_Everyone was out again today, leaving me and Puck alone again. We didn't really mind but it was a little awkward. Puck had brought me breakfast and I told him I'd probably stay in my room for the day since I was so sad. He just smiled and said ok, but I saw something in his eyes… he's up to something. _

_But I didn't pay too much attention. He was a pain but he seemed to be able to tell when I shouldn't be messed with. After a while my eyes started to get heavy and soon refused to stay opened…_

LATER-AT NIGHT (the others are staying away for the night).

_I woke to the feeling of a soft hand against my cheek. My eyes fluttered open to find Pucks face smiling down at me. I sat up in shock accidently crashing into him, and he fell back onto my bed. _

"_Ouch! I'm sorry; I just wanted to wake you up nicely. "He grumbled rubbing his head._

"_Im sorry Puck I didn't mean to" I replied close to crying. He must have noticed the sadness in my voice coz he looked at me and smiled. Suddenly I felt his hand under my chin as he lifted his head to look in his eyes. _

"_It's ok Sabrina" he said quietly bringing an arm around my shoulders, _

"_Don't be sad I've got a surprise for you". I looked into his eyes; they shimmered with excitement and sincerity. I nodded and stood up. He took my hand and led my down to the living room. _

_Half way down the stairs we stopped. Puck took his hand from mine, making me feel a bit lonely._

"_Is something wro- "I was interrupted by a finger pressed against my lips. _

"_Ssshhh," he whispered into my ear. "It's a surprise remember?" I could feel the smile in his voice. _

_Suddenly two hand were over my eyes blinding and surprising me, causing me to jump and land back to chest of the mischievous fairy. He chuckled in the darkness. _

"_Stupid fairy" I muttered. He just kept laughing. _

"_A little jumpy are we Grimm, don't ya trust me?" he practically purred into my ear causing me to turn a lovely fire engine colour. I suddenly felt another wave of sadness come over me. I felt tears prickle at my eyes._

"_I'm sorry" I whisper "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it was an accident, I'm so sorry." I started sobbing. Stupid side effects, stupid Uncle Jake, stupid Daphne!!!!_

_Even though I couldn't see him I could tell he was shocked. He'd never seen me cry for absolutely no reason before. He still had his hand slightly covering my eyes; he'd be able to feel my tears. _

_He relaxed his arms, lowering his hands, and moved them to around my waist. I was still crying but I wasn't making any sound. _

"_Hush Sabrina" he soothed into my ear. _

_I started to calm don't and relaxed into his hold. He continued to whisper comforting things into my ear until I was happy (or as much as I could be with the effects) again. _

"_You ok?"_

"_yea, thanks puck" _

_I felt him smile against my back, and suddenly I was over his shoulder. _

"_Puck put me down!" He just laughed. I started kicking and struggling, but he jet held tighter. _

"_Hold ya horses Grimm" he said grinning. He finished walking down the stairs and entered the living room. He then stopped had dropped me down on to what I thought was the couch. He sat next to me. _

_I was about to start yelling at him when I saw the living rooms transformation._

_Somehow he had managed to remove all the pillars of books and use the space to put I giant bean bag, which we were both sitting on now. In front of me on the table there was a stack of all my favorite foods, chips, pizza, coke, garlic bread, lollies, everything. And in front of the table there was a giant flat screen TV. _

_I was in shock. "Puck, how?"_

_He smiled. "I called in a few favors, I have a lot of blackmail you know and shockingly, some of the Everafters actually care about." He said with a grin. _

_I smiled and before I knew it I was in his arms hugging the life out of him. _

"_Thank-you Puck, thank-you" I said with tears coming out of my eyes. But these weren't sad tears they where happy tears. Suddenly we both rolled of the bean bag and onto the floor with Puck onto of me. We stared at each other dumb folded for a minute before bursting out into laughter. _

_After a while we calmed down enough to stop laughing, that was when I first noticed the position we where in. during out laughing fit we had rolled over so that I was lying on top of him. I blushed and attempted to get up, but was stopped by two hands on my waist. I looked down to see I was nose to nose with a smiling puck. It wasn't an evil smile it was a… shy smile?_

_My eyes were wide at our closeness. _

_I could feel his hand moving gently up my back and softly grabbing the back of my neck. _

_He pulled me the tiniest inch forward. I could feel his breath on my lips. My eyes closed expecting to feel his lips on mine. But nothing happened._

_I opened my eyes to find him still smiling up at me. I flash of evil swept across his eyes for a moments, and suddenly we where flipped around with him on top of me, making me blushing even more. _

"_Want something, Grimm?" he whispered into my ear. I inhaled quickly. _

_I suddenly felt my eyes well up in tears again. _ Not now.

_Puck sensed my tears and looked into my eyes. I saw kindness, but a flicker of mischievousness. I suddenly felt a bit worried; Puck could do anything to me right now he was on top of me, in control. I gulped and he smirked at this. _

"_Now what should I do with you Grimm. I don't want you to get in to depression again that just means more work for me so… what shall I do?" he asked, mock curiosity. _

_I felt a tear roll down from my right eye and he wiped it away softly with his fingertips. He then a look of sadness swept over his eyes. I knew why. _

_He got off me leaving me lying on the floor. He walked over to the TV and started looking through the dvds he had collected. _

_I knew Puck, I've known him for a very long time now; he's saved my life countless times and I owe him a lot. I knew why he felt upset. _

_He thought I was scared of him, that I thought he would hurt me, but I knew he would never do that. _

"_So Grimm, what do ya wanna watch?" he asked in a quiet calm voice. I looked over at him he was smiling at me but I could see the hurt still in his eyes._

_I smiled back at him. "I don't mind you choose."_

_We decided to watch Avatar._

_During the movie we both were relatively silent. We pigged out on all the great food and then both relaxed on the giant bean bag. _

_During the movie I started shivering and snuggled closer to Puck he seemed surprised but kept it to himself; he simply draped a blanket over us and threw his arm over my shoulder. _

_I knew he was still upset and I wanted to make him happy again. Kinda ironic._

_He had done this all for me and I had made him upset. I had made him feel bad I could tell._

_Honestly I wouldn't have minded if he had kissed me, in fact I probably would have liked it. But now he thought that I was scared of him. I needed for him to see that I did trust him no matter what he did. _

_I suddenly had an idea._

"_Puck…" I whispered_

"_mmmmhh" _

_And before I knew what I was doing I had thrown him onto the floor. Puck looked up surprised._

"_Grimm what ar-mmh" I interrupted him with a kiss. _

_He was shocked at first but then he relaxed and kissed me back. It was a sweet kiss until it seemed to be too slow for Puck. He rolled us over so he was on top again. He suddenly stopped and looked down at me._

"_Grimm is this ok or… I don't wanna hurt you." I smiled up at him and wound my arms around his neck. _

"_It's funny isn't it?" I whisper. He looked confused. "You did all this to make me happy again and I've had to make you happy." _

_I smile and brought his lips to mine. _

_**3 HOURS LATER **__(NO-ONES POV)_

_A few hours later granny, Uncle Jake, mum, dad, Daphne and Red returned. _

_Before the group entered the door granny stopped them. _

"_Everyone stand in a line please" she said to them all. "Oh except Henry and Veronica. I'm not worried about you two…actually Henry stay in line please I can never seem to tell what you will do in times like this." _

_They all looked confused but Veronica stepped out of the group and stood next to granny; while the others moved to stand in a line facing granny outside the house. _

"_Now close your eyes," she commanded, they were still confused but complied with her wishes._

_Suddenly granny produced a bright green wand pointing it at the group. _

"_Zip it" she said loudly and a wave of magic was cast over the line of Grimm's making them fall backwards. They all stood up and started yelling, well they attempted to._

"_Uumm, Relda what did you do to my husband, daughter, brother-in-law and niece?" Veronica asked sweetly. _

"_I simply made it so they couldn't talk" granny replied, "I don't want them making a ruckus if they find something in there." She whispered this part to Veronica._

"_OK, everyone straight to bed, understood?" they all nodded still confused. _

_Granny opened the door and the now silent group walked in to see a light on in the living room. The family walked into the living room and Daphne and Red did the closest thing to squealing they could with the spell. _

_In the living room there was Puck, holding Sabrina's waist with her head resting against on his chest. _

_The girls tried squealing, Henry started to yell and Uncle Jake just smirked. _

"_OK everyone bedtime," granny said pushing everyone up the stairs smiling._

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

_Puck woke up early the next morning finding Sabrina still resting against his chest. _

_He smiled and kissed her forehead it's amazing the things you can realize when you're sad. _

_**I really hope you like it the next two will be up in a few days I promise. Please R & R. I love you guys =].**_


	11. DEATH

**Ok I know that I haven't updated in literally forever but I promise that I will do well. This is going to be a 2-shot. This is death and the next one will be life.**

DEATH 

It's been a few years after all the scarlet hand incidents and life is pretty normal. Puck and I are finally together and about to finish school! We still live in the house with granny, Uncle Jack, mum, dad, Mr. Cains, Red, Daphne, me and Puck. The bedrooms for our family bring new meaning to the phrase: don't judge a book by its cover. I got my own room when I turned 13 and it's as big as Pucks. Red and Daph share a room like ours as well and they love it. Mum and dad are happy here and help us all to solve the mysteries. After years of annoyances and months of sucking up dad has finally accepted Puck as my boyfriend and future husband.

After all the pranks he pulled on me, kissed me leaving me completely confused or just, annoyed the hell out of me; I am now able to admit…I really do love him. I now kissed him without thinking twice and loved every second of it. He's has saved me possibly thousands of times, he acted all heroic even though he didn't like being the hero…even though he's strong he was only able to tell me something important to me a few moths ago… I love you. If he can go through with something that huge, that dramatic (for him) ....I can pretty much assume he means it.

But that doesn't mean I don't still watch him carefully when he's around with a permanent marker...

We spend ALL our time together considering he drives us all back and forth from school, we have all our classes together, weekend and mysteries together (under supervision… we are not trusted)and of course there is the small factor that we LIVE TOGETHER! . We sit next to each other in every subject, secretly holding hands under the desks, we are known as inseparable. I don't get why he still goes to school. He always says he hates going and that it's stupid, but for some unknown reason he does. I think it's just an excuse to be near me for the entire day… Not that I mind.

I hear a knock at my bedroom door; I jump out of bed to go answer it. He's waiting outside my door with that grin of his, meaning I shouldn't trust anything he does. I smile back. He hooks a finger through one of my belt loops and pulls me closer to him, kissing me nice and slow on the lips. My body gets heated up like it does whenever I get close to him. He slips his tongue through my lips and I hear myself moan. I mentally kicked myself Great

_Now he's going to get cocky because he knows he can make moan!_ He pulls back, smiling smugly and grabs my hand. I stick my tongue out at him. He laughs.

"What's up?" He says in his deep, husky voice as we walk to the kitchen.

"Nothing." I reply as I grab my plate off of the counter. Granny and Uncle Jake where out on a case and Puck had probably already dropped Red and Daphne off at the 'Bad Apples' morning class at the school. I sit down and eat. He picks up his plate and starts shoveling his face with food. I roll my eyes, he is still Puck…

"We should probably get going now." I say when I'm done putting the empty plate in the sink.

"We got a few more minutes. Why not have a little fun?" he says, taking my hand from across the table. I stand up and go over to him, sitting his lap facing to him. He runs his hands down the length of my arms then pulls my wrists around his neck. He starts kissing across my jaw line slowly then, down and up my neck then finally my lips. I get all dizzy again. I feel his hands lazily going up my hips and thighs. Instead of doing anything, I just melt into him and kiss back. His hands slide under my shirt on my lower back and I shiver from the feeling that gives me.

Suddenly I hear three raps on the front door and jump.

Sighing, I lift myself off of Puck and go to answer the door. It's my friend Stevie _(my besties name)_ she gets a lift with us a few times a week_._

And she looks annoyed.

"Where have you been? I've been calling and calling and I get no answer. What were you doing, huh? I know he's still here and if you two did anything naughty…"

"Stevie, calm it down. Everything is fine. I-I didn't hear my phone ring. And you really think I would do that stuff?"

"Yeah, where learning about 'that' stuff today" she says with a sly grin.

"You were getting frisky with Puck weren't you? Tsk tsk tsk, not impressive young lady" I roll my eyes.

"Don't give me that look I can tell. Look at your hair! You've ruined it. Puck!" She shouts, inviting herself in. She stands in front of Puck with her hands on her hips and a glare in her eyes that could make a demon go running.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I think her hair looks sexy." He answers, winking at me. I roll my eyes again.

"Sure it does." Stevie says sarcastically. "And I've just been on a date with Robert Patterson!"

"Really? Congrats, how did it go? Any wedding bells?" he replied with innocent eyes.

"Jeez, idiot. You sure do know how to pick em Brina."

"I know." I say proudly, sitting back in his lap. My back to his chest this time. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and kisses my neck. I start turning red, and Stevie makes a vomiting noise, like she's about to throw up.

"Great. Now I'm a third wheel. This is going to be perfect."

The beginning of the day went by in a blur, up until science. We where learning about sex this term and Puck of course was loving it. I took my usual seat and looked up at the board. Today's topic: Intercourse. We'd been leading up to this moment week after week, day after day. The dreaded day that we finally learn about intercourse has come. Stevie, of course is as excited as ever. Me? Not so much. I'm sure Puck is going to do all he can do to annoy me with his innuendos, like every other class. Oh boy, this is going to be bad… really bad.

I see him walk through the door just as the bell rings then slides in next to me, smiling. I roll my eyes and smile back a little. He stretches out, and then looks at my hands. They are crossed over my chest. Apparently Puck doesn't like this very much. He pulls my elbow down and takes my hand, playing with my fingers until Mr. Graham is ready to let the torture begin. Puck is very close to me, not that I mind he always makes himself as close to me as possible to make it easier to whisper the 'innuendos' as said before… basted.

Mr. Graham turns towards the class and takes a deep breath. We can tell he not exactly jumping for joy at having this job.

"Today requires a strong amount of maturity from all of you. Today we are discussing the topic of sexual intercourse."

There were a few cheers from the back of the room and a few ew's but none would stop Mr. Graham on getting his speech over with. I look over to Puck he grins at me and winks. I roll my eyes and take my hand away from him, crossing my arms. Out of the corner of my eye, he looks kind of sad...and now I feel a little bad, but not that bad.

"Come on Brina give me your hand. Would you rather I hold something else? He whispered.

"Idiot, I'll give you my hand if you quit the sex jokes for the rest of class. Ok?"

"Fine" he sighed back. "But I will get them out later.

I ignore him and try to pay attention but it was so boring. He talked about all the stuff 'we need to know'. I'm pretty sure most people in this class know this stuff by the age of 17 right?

During the talk I can't help but think what doing that kind of stuff with Puck would be like.....then shook my head and stopped thinking about it. He had this stupid habit of being able to know what I'm thinking by looking at me…

When the bell rings, I let go of Puck's hand to get my books together- I don't even know why we need books for this... When we're out in the hallway, I felt someone- I think it was obvious who- push me up to a wall and kisses me right on the mouth, with tons of passion. He stops and whispers huskily into my ear,

"I've thought about it too," making me shiver, I knew what he meant. He then smiles and walks off to his next class.

Basted!

He gets me hot and bothered for nothing. He will be the death of me.

**Thank-you to all those that have reviewed my stories I love you guys your all awesome!!! Xoxox =]**


	12. LIFE

**This is the last chapter of my challenge; I really hope that you like it. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. **

**A warning this story mat or may or may not –I'm hoping - go **_**slightly**_** into M but I promise it's not to bad. **

I'm sitting on my bed, doing homework. Puck was out at this knew Everafter bar that had just opened. The Everafter's wanted somewhere where they could look and be themselves without being confronted by the humans. He said he'd back soon. Granny, Uncle Jake, mum and dad where out on a case. I'm kind of glad there not here. I mean don't get me wrong, I love them, but considering some of the things that me and Puck like to do, I think they needed a bit of a holiday… without us. He stays with me all the time. He stays until I go to sleep and wakes me up when it's time for school.

Downstairs, the girls have taken the responsibility of making dinner. They may be young but they really know how to cook! They where really happy when me and Puck finally started to go out. They believe its was their influence that made me admit I loved him! Ever since he said that he did like me I've stopped trying to avoid thinking about him. I love him. Even though we've been through A LOT- including him annoying the hell out of me EVERYDAY! I'm crazy about him. And I can't even say why. He's just....I don't know.

I attempt to get the rest of my work done- I never really finish-, and then relaxed into my bed thinking about my family. Puck will come in when he's back, or Red or Daphne will come and get me when dinners ready. Either way I wanted to rest. I've been really tired these past few weeks, one two more weeks and where out but in any case I need to take a nap.

A couple of hours later, I feel a soft hand brushing my cheek. I already know who it is. I sigh in contentment and kiss the palm of his hand. He tilts my head and kisses me softly on the lips in return. I hear him whisper my name softly against my lips between kisses and I pull him down onto the bed with me.

But then I think about the girls. They said they knew that we'd be together from the start but anytime we showed any sort of P.D.A **(for those that don't know it means, its: Public Displays of Affection) **they would go nuts with all the squealing and lovely dovey stuff. If they found us they would drive us nuts…

"I sent them to the movies. They won't be back for a few hours." Puck whispered into my ear. He's always been able to read my mind.

He starts toward my lips again. I have to be careful, watch myself. He gets really hot and bothered when we're together with no one near. Mustedseed told me about what happens when teenage fairies are in love.

"_Puck's instincts may go into over drive. Teenage fairies become more possessive of someone they love if they feel threatened or if they feel vast feelings of lust, jealousy or anger." _

From past experiences, he'd probably prefer us be in a girls' bathroom, me on the counter with him drowning me in his kisses. Whenever he goes in to this 'stage' he usually drags me into the closest one possible and won't stop kissing me… till I make him.

It's really hard to come to your senses when Puck is kissing you. He's made of pure magic and I'm still hooked on the stuff so he's addictive. Unfortunately he's always able to remind me of this fact. He drives me driving me insane sometimes.

I feel him grin through his kisses. He can always tell what I'm thinking. I roll my eyes.

How we are positioned now, we are side by side. Puck doesn't seem to like this position, so he shifts so I'm under him, my legs around his waist. He feels up and down my legs while he kisses my neck and shoulders, moving lower and lower. The heat inside of me is seriously getting too high. I'm sure I'm as red as an apple right now. Pretty soon I'll get all tingly and _want _him, which I know can't happen....Can it? Mustedseed never went over this subject. I give up thinking about it and just let myself go.

His hands are under my shirt, and they're just a little cold, which makes me shiver and also turns me on. He tugs at the hem, and I assume he wants it off. I pull away from him and start to lift it up, but his hands catch mine and he takes it off himself. I think that was what he wanted all along. The problem is, he's too clothed.

"No fair". I whisper in his ear, I only whisper since I'm gasping like a chain smoker. He pulls away again reluctantly, and pulls off his fitted black T-shirt. Then he eagerly returns to my lips. I let my hands explore his stomach, roaming over the strong muscles there, and scratch him a little here and there. I earn a low groan from him and do it some more, moving over his lower abdomen, right above his waistline. He sucks in a breath and I hear my name again.

But it's not Puck's voice.

My eyes snap open and he pushes back off of me. I hear my name again. It's my mum. Great. What is she doing here?

"Yes?" I call; grabbing my shirt and throwing it back on.

"I'm home, honey. But I'm leaving again soon, your grandmother needed something from the hall of wonders..

I hear her footsteps coming up and I look at Puck. He grins, and next thing I know I can't see him anymore. Stupid annoying fairy. There's a few knocks on my door, then my Mom comes in, smiling.

"Hi, honey. We've been gone for so long on this case we haven't been able to see you." I smile back and give her a big hug. She kisses my cheek then says,

"Sabrina, since when do you smell so minty?" I try to keep from laughing and just smile.

"You come home to see me and all you care about is my smell?" I say, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, no, honey, no. I just noticed. We're sorry we have been gone so long but your grandmother thinks we've nearly solved this case"

"It's alright."

"Good. What about you and Puck? He hasn't destroyed the house yet I see" I might have blushed a little. I really hope I didn't.

"Still going strong, I've got a good rein on him."

"Good, Sabrina. I'm glad you're happy. Just be careful." I couldn't get any more careful than I did with Puck.

"I know. Thanks Mom."

"Well I've got to hit the road again. Just needed to pick something up so we see you soon." She hugs me again and kisses me on both cheeks. Thank God she didn't look directly at my neck...

She gives one last wave and not long after, I hear the front door close. When I turn around, Puck is standing right smack in front of me, so I kind of collide head to chest with him. Bare chested him. I look up and he's grinning that crooked smile of his.

"Close call." He says, running his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah. Really close call." He wraps his arms around me and his mouth is to my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Where were we?"

"Uh...." I stutter. "Here?" I say, twirling my finger in a circle on his lower stomach. His breathing speeds up a little then calms down again.

"And here." Puck says, taking my shirt off again.

"Right." He picks me up and with amazingly quick speed, I land on my back on the bed. He's kissing my stomach all over and taking great care in digging his tongue in my belly button which makes the heat start up all over again and I let out the softest moan in response. He uses this as motivation and starts playing with the button on my jeans, not really doing anything with it. He wants them off too, I know that. But I don't think I'm ready to go that far with him yet....

"Why_?"_ He asks he always knows what I'm thinking, still kissing me up and down. I really hope he doesn't push this on me....

"I won't push; I just want to know why." He whispers gently

I pull his head up and look him right in the eyes, seeing if he's tricking me. I don't _think_ Puck would force...._that_ on me, but I also thought he was going to stop being such a pain when we started dating as well....

"I...I'm just not. I can't do it yet." I said.

"Is it because of me?"

"No! No, Puck, you drive me crazy, but....I don't know."

"So you don't want to go any further than this with me?" He said, sounding slightly hurt.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying that maybe we should wait. A little longer."

"For what?"

"I don't know, Puck. Can't you just trust me?"

"I was about to say the same thing."

"Well....I do trust you....to an extent." I barely spoke the last part in a whisper.

"You don't trust me."

"It's kind of hard to trust someone who you know use magic and stuff to influence me."

"So it's not my....past? It's just that you want to wait?"

"Well yeah."

Brina, you know I love you; I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. If you want to wait I'll wait with you, I'll wait for you until till the world ends I don't care, but there is one thing I want in return…"

"What is it Puck" I asked looking into his beautiful green eyes.

He knelt down and took my hand and closed his eyes. I felt a surge of power. I gasped feeling the magic running through my veins. I fell on my back and I felt so much power coursing though me that I was having a mini-seizer. Puck climbed on top of me slightly running his fingers though my hair softly. He suddenly pulled me up and hugged me, seconds after that I felt a great pain moving into my back. I screamed and there was a ripping sound and suddenly the pain was gone and I was sitting on the edge of the bed with Puck in front of me holding me up.

"Sabrina, are you ok?" he asked in a worried voice I look into his eyes feeling a tear slip down my cheek. The pain was gone and if anything I felt pleasure, I through myself at him and kissed him. He kissed me back for a moment but then stopped and sat me back on the bed.

"Sabrina, my condition." He whispered smiling at me.

"Yes?"

"Stay with me forever."

"You know I will, but I won't live forever." I whisper sadly. But he is still smiling.

"Turn around Sabrina"

I did and was amazed. On my back where pair of beautiful butterfly wings. They looked as if they where made of glass, every possible colour shone from them. I looked at Puck, he had tears leaking from his eyes.

"Puck…"

"Your and Everafter now. We can stay together." He bent back down to his knee.

"Sabrina Grimm will you become my Queen?" he produced a small box and opened it. Inside was a ring that looked as if it had been carved out of wood and gold, a small emerald and sapphire were in the center creating a heart.

I looked into his eyes. I was so happy I was in shock, after a few minutes of silence and stillness, I awoke.

"PUCK" I yelled smashing my lips onto his.

"of course I will marry you" I started tearing up. He smiled and kissed back. He slipped the ring on my finger and hugged me.

"I love you Sabrina"

"I love you to Puck" I said smiling.

I was going to stay with the love of my life forever. I'm going to be Queen of Farire.

I was ready for my new life.

**So what did you all think? I'm so happy I finished this and I may go and do the hundred word challenge =] pls R&R**

**I'm a little upset that no-one's done my challenge but I don't mind you're all amazing writers and I love all of you stories so… thanks for reading the Elemental Challenge!!**


End file.
